The Queen Returns
by ThatOneWildChild
Summary: As Snow's heart continues to darken an unlikely family member shows up at the charming's door step.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan sat looking at her computer searching for the perfect gift for her son Henry who was turning 12 in one month. She was thinking really hard about what she would get him. The best part about living in Storybrooke when it came time to buy Henry's birthday presents she could ship them to her apartment and a few days before Henry's birthday she could just send her boyfriend/baby-daddy Neal to go pick them up.. One off the things you might be thinking is how long Emma has been with Neal the answer would be 1 full year. Some might wonder why they aren't engaged yet. The answer to that question would be that Emma doesn't feel that she and Neal are ready for that yet. Neal understands that Emma is under a lot right know with her mothers darkening heart and all. Oh! Yeah let me tell you about that. Well Henry's grandfather Rumpelstiltskin was poisoned and was about to die. He was like almost dead. So anyway Regina's mother Cora was also trying to kill Rumple or as we call him in our world . The only way to stop Cora was to use a candle that contained dark magic. The purpose of said candle was to switch the fate of one person with anothers. Snow uses the candle and switches Cora's fate with Gold's. Snow had a pure heart, but after she used that candle it started to change her. After the Cora bisness was handled then Tamara who was Neal's crazy ex fiance took Henry to Neverland and ended up dead because she didn't know who she was dealing with. The Charming Family and Hook along with Regina fought like hell to bring Henry back home. Now our story begins a year after all of this. Let the games begin!

* * *

As Emma and the rest of the Charming family sat in the dining room enjoying a family breakfast a knock at the door caused all of them to stop eating and look at the door. Emma stood up. "I've got it." she said as she walked over to the door.  
The second the door was completely open a loud crash could be herd from the dinning area. "Hello, um how can I help you?" Emma says  
"Hello Is Snow home?" the stranger says  
"Yes just one moment" Emma turns toward her mother. "Its for you." She says to her mother.  
Snow gets up and makes her way toward the door.  
"Hell-o M-mother?" She manages to say  
"Hello my dearest Snow" Eva replies

* * *

**Meanwhile behind them**

"David who's that?" Emma asks

"Your grandmother..." he replies

"Damn doesn't anyone stay dead anymore?"

David slightly chuckles

Emma's phone she takes it out Snow calls David over to her and Eva.

* * *

**Emma's text messages**

**Baby Daddy: Hey Em I'm almost back into town.**

**Emma: Okay are we still on for dinner?**

**Baby Daddy: Yes we are my love see you then 3**

* * *

Review? Tell me what you think should I keep going? Any questions?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Charmings Apartment**

"Mother not that I'm not over joyed that you are back, but how?"  
Snow says

"Well my dear Snow, you didn't keep goodness in your heart."  
Eva says while giving Snow a pointed look.

Snow looks down at her hand and begins playing with her wedding ring." I did it to protect my family."

Eva decides not to push Snow anymore. Instead she pulls her in to a hug. "Its okay my dear.I love you."

"I love you too." Snow murmurs before she begins sobbing into her.

"It's okay my child."

Emma looks up at her family. Her family that's so foreign to her. She has almost a complete set. I hope no one else comes back to life. Its like a zombie apocalypse in in this bitch.

Eva looks at Emma.

"Who's this Snow?"

Emma looks up at Eva. And before she gets a chance to speak for herself her mother is dragging her over to her grandmother.

"This is Emma. My daughter."

* * *

**Short chapter I know. Alot is going on in my life at the moment so there is a slight chance that my three story's that are in process will be put on hold. I will be back. I promise and that my next chapters will be the longest chapters I will have ever written. I'm soo sorry. bye :(**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so sorry for the delay. I've had a bit of a writers block. From now on I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday. I have not planned out the rest of the story only the next few chapters. Oh and this story has a bit of a humor to it. So there will be times when the characters seem OCC they will say some way out shit that will be funny. I make them OCC because I like the idea of the characters saying things that they normally don't. So enjoy the next chapter. ps. Im gonna try out a ghetto brooke type of feel so review and tell me what you guys think.

**Chapter 3**

Emma POV

"This is Emma, my daughter." My mother said to my grandmother? I'm so lost only because last time I checked once you die, yo ass is supposed to stay dead. I ain't gon say shit. Don't trip doe. I got this.

"Hi." I said softly nailed it!

Eva quickly glances at me and looks to my mother. "Snow she looks as if she could be your sister. You look as if you are the same age as her."

"It's a long story mother. One I think you will need a drink for-"Snow looked up at David "Go get my mother a glass of wine." David didn't say anything he just went and grabbed it. Ha he needs to grow a pair.

* * *

So apparently my grandmother is a bit of a bitchy badass. During the recap of the last 30 years my grandmother said and I quote. "Ima go beat the bitch ass." And "She sounds like a straight up bitch." At one point she simply turned to me as my mother told her what I went threw with Regina for Henry and said. "You didn't beat her ass not once."

I told her about when I punched her and almost knocked that hoe out. She was all like "ahhh ma hommie kill em!"

I could get used to her.

* * *

What do you think this was just a trial run for this chapter. I have another version of this chapter, but I think I like this one.


	4. Chapter 4

The last chapter was a joke, a slight test run. Personally I think Eva was a kind hearted woman that had her moments of humor. So I present to you my loyal readers chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3

"The last 44 years can be summed up easily. After, Eva died then Regina married King Leopold. Who died because of unknown reasons….. Then Regina blamed it on Snow who then became a bandit. During her bandit days she robbed a royal stage coach. She believed it to be the queens' stage coach. She stole a small leather pouch form the inside of the coach. It contained a small Ring with a green stone inside of it.-"Eva cut Emma off and began looking at Snows wedding ring. "That ring?" She said

"If you'd let me finish."

Silence.

"Thank you" Emma clears her throat

"Yes so where I….oh was yeah the ring….Then Snow took one of the horses and took off. David was right behind her he was going to track her down and find her if he had to. He tackled her to the ground then, he removed her hood and made the biggest mistake ever. She called her a girl. So she smacked him in the chin with a rock. From there she got away.

As the story goes on blah blah blah . Regina makes Snow eat the apple which sends her under a sleeping curse. The 7 midgets, FUCK! That hurt Mom!"

"They are dwarfs not midgets."

"Sorry, the 7 dwarfs placed Snow into the glass coffin. Later in the day Charming was coming to" Emma makes air quotes as she talks ""save" her. He gets to her and kisses her awake with true loves kiss. From there they take back their kingdom. 9 months after they married a beautiful green eyed blonde haired baby girl was born. On the night of her birth her life was already in danger. The Evil Queen had cast her curse and it was on its way. The only thing that Snow White and her Prince could do was place her in a wardrobe and send her to the world with out magic.28 years later after the curse was cast the Daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White had finally made her way to the sleepy little town of Storybrooke, Maine.

Less than a year later the curse was broken and Snow White and Prince Charming reunite with their daughter Emma Ruth Swan." Emma finishes telling the story and looks at Eva wondering what she has to say.

"So what happened to the Evil Queen?"

"Oh, she's good now. When Emma was 18 she got pregnant and had a little boy who she gave up for adoption.. Regina adopted him and took care of him for 10 years. Now she and Emma both share different days with him." Snow answered

"What's her name?"

"Regina Mills…."

Eva took in a huge breath.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"I may or may not have had loved her mother Cora."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! The more reviews I get the faster I will update


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is not very long. Sorry i haven't had time to write. The shorter the chapter the faster the update. Also, I am currently looking for a author that is willing to co-write a few story's with me.

* * *

Emma looked at Eva in pure utter shock. "My grandmother was in love with my sons adoptive grandmother...Knowing this family I'm not really surprised."

I can't even look at my mother now. She was in love with the woman I killed. It's my fault and she's going to find out sooner or later... "Mother, Cora is dead. I killed her."

"I know, my child. I watched over you after the curse broke. I saw everything. Snow I'm not mad nor am I hurt. I'm disappointed in you." Eva said with a slight hit of disgust in her voice.

* * *

Oh shit Emma thought as she walked over next to her father.  
"What do we do!?" She whispered is a slight yell

"We get the hell outta here!"David told her

Then Emma spoke up. "David and I are gonna go to Granny's and get some dinner. You two keep catching up. Okay?" And before anyone could respond Emma and David were both out of the door.

* * *

"Snow, how could you be so foolish? I raised you better than that."

"RAISED ME? YOU DID NOT RAISE ME! YOU LET YOU MISTRESS RUN YOU STRAIGHT IN TO THE GROUND! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! YOUR RUINING MY LIFE." Snow said as she ran upstairs and slammed the door.

* * *

So, i guess Eva is getting a taste of teen Snow?


End file.
